The Sheep Sheds Wolves' Clothing
by Tightrope
Summary: A songfic to First Date by Blink182. After FFVIII ended, Squall and Rinoa try to go on their first date together. But, are they too nervous to carry through with it?


**Author's Notice**: This is a short one-shot song fic. It was inspired by and flows with the song First Date by Blink 182. The lyrics to the song are featured at the end of the story, so you may glance at them before your read if you like. Please read and review! I'm worried I may have put them out of character or something... Please enjoy!

Dampened palms gripped the steeling wheel tight, breathing heavily, a droplet of sweat slid down his forehead from under his light brown hair. Squall Leonhart bit down hard on his lip, wondering what he was doing. What was he doing? He didn't know, he didn't understand. His heartbeat picked up and he slammed his forehead against the wheel. He felt so filled with anxiety, so nervous, and why? He closed his eyes.

Those soft lips had touched his. How often had they embraced so tightly, holding onto each other as if it were their last day on this horrible earth? They'd danced only once, that first day they'd met, but they'd always been close. Maybe he was stumbling on purpose that day, to try to move closer to her...

A soft giggle entered his head and wouldn't leave. Selphie, what would she be saying right now, after all of that coaching she and Irvine had to do for him? She'd laugh at him, like she was imagining now. She'd probably say something like, "You can save the world but you can't go on a date with the person you love?"

Actually, she already did say that, back in Garden. They'd all said that. The whole party had been there, other than Rinoa. Each played a role in getting him ready for this night. Zell had been trying to shove hotdogs down his throat all afternoon. He couldn't bare to eat though, for a day or two now. His stomach kept tossing and turning.

"Alright, let's go!"

His head jerked up and his eyes snapped open. Leaning into the open window on the passenger side of the car was Rinoa. Her smile was so soft and caring, her raven hair slipping from behind her shoulders and falling into place around those lightly blushing cherub's cheeks. He desperately fought back a blush and unlocked the car door.

She hopped in and fastened her seatbelt quickly, crossing her legs and looking over at him giggling, with that bright smile only widening. She was shining, even on a night like this, even with all the fog that even concealed the moon, she shined like an angel sent from heaven.

He glanced over at her quickly and nodded, shifting the gear of the car. He pressed down on the pedal and stared out in front of him. The car rocked violently backward and Rinoa's head slammed back into her seat. He winced and shifted the car out of reverse, holding the wheel silently and hanging his head in shame, frozen.

Rinoa's understanding eyes softened as she reached out slowly and touched his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Is something wrong Squall?"

One eye lazed over to look at her. He sighed and sat up again, shaking his head. "No, just not used to this car."

"Oh, alright. Well... Full speed _ahead_ this time ok?"

Squall nodded and shifted gears properly, double-checking to make sure the car was in drive this time. He slowly pressed down on the pedal, cautiously, but the car didn't even begin to lurk.

Rinoa blinked bewilderedly and looked out her window, then the windshield, and back at Squall. "We're not moving."

"Oh.", he muttered, and pressed down harder on the pedal.

She tilted her head and paused. They still didn't move. She unfastened her seatbelt and leaned over, shifting to sit on her knees on her seat and moving toward Squall slowly. Her eyes almost squinting, she peered down in the dark at his feet. He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on the road like a responsible driver, or whatever he was at the moment.

She remained in that adorable position, her hands resting near his leg on his seat now. She peered up at him, leaning in a little more. She touched her nose to his cheek then leaned back again. He finally turned his head toward her innocently.

Rinoa pointed down to his feet. "You're pressing on the break pedal."

He rolled his eyes at her as if she was crazy. "No I'm..." He glanced down at his feet, and then paused for a long time. "I am..."

Rinoa began to pout. She could have sworn that he was trembling ever so slightly under that leather jacket. She raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around the rings ornamenting her necklace. Under the fist she had made her own heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest. So he felt the same way... For once, she was better at concealing her feelings.

But right now, this wasn't the time she wanted to win an unspoken battle with him. She'd been so excited, to go out on the town as a normal person her age, with the person she cared about most in the world, the one person she felt she really truly loved... Her knight. She thought it would be magical... This was sweet, but far from the fairy-tale date she'd imagined.

"Squall...", she whispered.

He blinked as if breaking free from a daze and looked at her again. "Yeah, I got it. I'll get it right this time."

She shook her head quickly and reached out to touch the hand on the clutch, gently coaxing him into shifting the car into park. He stared at her silently as she smiled, gulping down to herself and taking a soft deep breath so he wouldn't notice. She gently crawled over, sprawling herself over him and making a lot of trouble to get into a comfortable position in his lap, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

The ruby flush on her cheeks was well evident now, but he didn't notice. His eyes were locked onto hers as they sparkled. In her eyes, he knew, was the whole galaxy, the whole universe, in those two brilliant hues. He never wanted to look away.

She rested her head underneath his neck on his shoulder and tilted her head up to him. "Do you remember, Squall?"

Squall nodded slowly, resting his chin on the top of her head gently as she cuddled against him. He removed his hands from the wheel, faltering at first, but his body soon moving without consultation of his mind, his arms wrapping around her. He heard her sigh happily at his touch and his heart skipped a beat.

"Do you... Want to turn on the radio?"

Rinoa laughed, turning her head quickly to try to muffle it in his chest. He held her tighter as she did so, his lips slowly curving. When she had gotten her giggles out of her she looked back up at him. "Just you and I this time without anyone, anything, else. Let's pretend we're in outer space! There are stars and planets outside the window!"

She was beginning to sound like an excited little girl, and that made him excited. He felt... Glad. Glad for her. Grateful for that look in her eyes, that look she was giving him, just him. It was only them now, in space, floating together. Nothing would keep them apart. Nothing would prevent them from embracing each other with all of their might.

"Let's stay, just like this... Ok? All night! Or even, for _eternity_!", she continued.

Squall nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. We'll stay just like this. Forever. Ok?"

Rinoa nodded quickly and kissed him on his reddened cheek. "Thank you Squall!"

Tears sprang to his eyes. He blinked them away quickly and leaned into her, pressing his lips tightly to hers. A single droplet dripped down his cheek and fell to her own exposed shoulder. She shivered against him when she felt it glide down her skin, and leaned in even more to him.

He pulled his face away from hers, his hands sliding up her arms to her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He kissed her forehead delicately, and then her cheeks. She watched as another tear escaped his eye. But he never turned away from her. He beared his soul to her with courage and grace.

She hugged him tighter and he leaned over to burry his face in her shoulder, silently sobbing. It had been so long since he cried like this. But he trusted her. He felt safe with her, as she cooed in his ear and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. It felt good to cry, for the sorrows of yesterday and the passionate joy of their future together.

**Blink 182 - First Date**

In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date

Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever


End file.
